Under The Mistletoe
by IamACompanionAndDaughtorofA106
Summary: What if there was a holiday concert at Seaford. And Kim is in it. Lot of singing and there is Kick. I got this all from listening to Mistletoe, A Christmas Tori, and A Big Time Rush Christmas specail


**Sup people I got this idea from hearing Under the Mistletoe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it and Under the Mistletoe by Justine Beiber or Firework or it is not Christmas without you by Victoria Justice or that big time rush Christmas song from the Christmas specail  
><strong>

Kim's POV At school

Yay the Holiday concert is after school

I was dressed in a red sweater and jeans

"Hey guys" I said to the guys

"Hey Kim" They said

Then an anoucment came on

_"Ok we have the contestence for the Holiday concert after school and they are.._

_Donna Tobin_

_Edward Felix_

_Cruz Herraha _

_Kristina Serhal_

_and Kim Crawford"_

I choked on my hot chocolate

_"And remember it has to be an original, the two finalist will sing another song and the winner is singing an encore with friends"_

Then Donna came

"Oh look Kim I signed you up" She said "I hope you have a song"

"Oh I do"

The guys looked surprised

"Ether way I am still winning" She said walking away

"Kim I didn't know you wright songs" Jerry said

"Well I do my song book is in my locker" I said opening my locker and taking it out "See"

Jack tried taking it but I took it away fast

"Don't touch my book" I said warningly

I put it in my bag and started going to class

After school

Oh great. It is time

I am wearing a purple long sleeve V-neck with jeans

I was backstage when I saw Donna and Jack kissing

I ran away from them and ran into the guys

"Hey Kim. What is wrong?" Milton asked

"Nothing" I lied

"_And up next Donna Tobin"_

I saw Donna walk up on stage and go up to the mic

"Well I am singing Firework

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>drifting through the wind<br>wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>like a house of cards,  
>one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<p>

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"<p>

Everyone started clapping

Donna walked off stage

"Beat that Kim"

"_And finally Kim"_

I walked on stage and sat at the stool and took the guitar next to it

"Well I am singing a song called Under the Mistletoe. It is for the person I love and I don't know if he is out there so here it goes

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

Everyone's gathering around the fire  
>Chestnuts roasting like a hot July<br>I should be chilling with my folks, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying through the sky so high<br>I should be making a list, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I followed my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
>'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a merry, merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe<p>

With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe

With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh

I walked backstage and saw Jack so I started to walk but he still caught up

"Kim can you tell me who it is for" He asked

"It is for -"

_" Now for the two finalist. Contestence walk up on stage please"_

"See ya" I said to Jack walking on stage

"And the two finalist are not Kristina, Edward, and Cruz"

They walked off stage while me and Donna were still on

"Now who would like to go first"

I would" Donna said fast

"Ok get changed into your clothes for the song"

We walked off the stage

"Well Kim just remember stay away from Jack" Donna said

Then Grace came her dress

We walked away from her and went to the bathroom with my dress

I got dressed in a santa strapless dress with thick tights, 2 fuzzy bracletes, black boots that go up to my knees, and reindeer antlers

I walked out the bathroom and ran into Jack

"Wow Kim" He said looking at me up and down

"Hey eyes up here" I said pointing to my eyes

Then Grace came out with black tights, a Santa dress too, black hand gloves, Red boots, and a Santa hat

I saw Donna in a really short red dress

"Hey Grace you can wander around I am going to talk to Jack" I said

She left without a word

"Sooo can you tell me who the song is for?" He asked

"Fine. It is for you" I said

_"Donna you are up"_

Donna looked at me and glared then walked on stage

"Well I am singing a song called My Immortal

I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<p>

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
>When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears<br>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
>And I held your hand through all of these years<br>But you still have  
>All of me<p>

You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]"_

She then walked off stage

"So the song is for me" Jack asked

"Yes" I said looking down

I saw him look up then smile

"Look up" He said

I looked and saw a mistletoe

"So the song is coming true" I said smiling

We started to lean in. When we were so close

_"Up next Kim"_

I gave him a sorry look

"GRACE!" I called in the hallway

She came running in

We walked on stage

"Well we are singing a song called It's Not Christmas Without You

Carolers singing  
>Sleigh bells are ringing<br>It's that time of year  
>Everyone's toasting<br>Chestnuts are roasting  
>Christmas time is near<p>

Something's missing and I'm wishing  
>Wishing that you knew<br>How much it would mean to spend this  
>Christmas time with you<br>So if you feel it coming  
>On this special day<br>Just trust your heart  
>Don't let your head get in the way<p>

'Cause it's Christmas  
>And the start of something new<br>Oh it's Christmas  
>And I hope you will feel it too<p>

Candy canes and mistletoe  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>But all of it means nothing  
>Without you<p>

Just for a minute, you can feel it.  
>Look up in the sky.<br>Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
>Just give it a try.<br>Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
>Hoping that it's true.<br>'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!

Me and Grace walked off stage and I took off my antlers

"You did good" Someone said behind me

I turned and saw Jack

"Thanks"

"So you want to finish what we started?" He asked taking a step to me

"Maybe I do" I said taking a step to him

We leaned in and then

_"Donna and Kim will you please come on stage please"_

"Well I gotta go" I said

I walked on stage

"And the winner is..."

The guy opened the envelope

"KIM CRAWFORD!"

I was shocked but Donna thought he said her name so she walked up

"Thank you, Thank you. WAIT WHAT!" She yelled

"Donna, Kim won" the guy said

Donna growled and stomped off stage

"Thanks" I said

"Now go get ready for your next song. We give you 20 minutes"

I walked off stage and went to my bag to find my song book

I brought it out and looked for a song

I got it

"Hey Kim. Congrats" I looked and saw it was Jack

"Thanks"

I looked up and saw a mistletoe

"Look up" I said

He looked up and saw the mistletoe

We leaned in and FINALLY we kissed

Then we broke apart

Then I remembered the song

"Hey Jack can you get the guys"

"Why"

"For the song and you are needed to"

He then left to get the guys

After a couple of minutes they came

"Why do you need us?" Eddie asked

"For the song. OK. First how good are you guys at singing?"

They sang a little and they were good

"OK I need you to get in to tuxes"

They went into the bathroom with their tuxes

When they came out I put little top hat on them

"OK I will teach you the song"

I started teaching them the song

After the time was done we walked on stage

"We are singing a song called All I Want For Christmas Is You.

[Kim]

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<p>

[Jerry]  
>I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree<p>

[Jack]  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<p>

[Milton]  
>Make my wish come true<p>

[Eddie]  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU

[Kim]  
>I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need

[Jerry]  
>Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree<p>

[Kim]  
>I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace<p>

[Eddie]  
>Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day<p>

[All]  
>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas is you  
>Yooou baby<p>

[Jerry]  
>Oh! All the lights are shining<p>

[Jack]

so brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)

[Kim]  
>And the sound of children's laughter fills the air<p>

[Eddie]

Ooooh

[Jack]  
>And everyone is singing<p>

[Jerry]  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<p>

[Milton  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me?

[Kim]

Oh. I don't want a lot for Christmas

[Jack]  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door

[All]  
>I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>You're all I want<br>You're all I need  
>Christmas day baby you and me<p>

You're all I want  
>You're all I need<br>Christmas Day baby you and me"

We got a ton of claps

We did a group hug and I gave Jack a quick kiss

And it all started under the mistletoe.

**Good huh. And HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS and I forgot to say Jack and Donna were kissing because they were under the mistletoe and at the last song they were dancing like in the specail. And I fixed the lyrics  
><strong>


End file.
